


Coffee and Cake

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, I hope you like it, Modern AU, Please leave comments or suggestions, So yeah I’m still new to this fanfic thing, Thanks, im still horrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Basically Aelin meets Rowan at a coffee shop and fall in love. I got this idea from a Christmas movie I watched about a girl who works at a coffee shop.Summer is about halfway finished. I'm not exactly sure if I'm supposed to be happy or sad. But I'll try to update faster!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I still new to this fanfic thing to this so please comment and if you love it Of like it please leave kudos. Also....
> 
> My school is doing this thing that pits Packer fans against Cowboy fans. If you are a Cowboy fan or Packer fan, please keep reading. This website, run4allison.com, is a website you need to visit. You can donate money saying you support the Cowboys or the Packers. Which ever gets the most money donated to it get a prize. What is it? Our school’s Assistant Principal is running a marathon in Green Bay. The finish line is in Lambeau Field. Which ever team’s fans donate the most money and win the competition, win the prize of Mr. Hermans crossing the finish line in the winning teams jersey. And there is something else. From me. If you donate to any of teams, please comment on to any of my fics. If I get five comments on a fic, saying that people donated, I will update that fic the next day.

Aelin was having a shitty day. Her ‘tutor’, Arobynn, had pushed her twice as hard today to learn the moves and fight back. Except for the fact that she kept getting more beaten by the second. She was slightly limping when she was coming back home, but Arobynn was barely winded. Finally, she got to her apartment and unlocked the door. She threw the door open, and then slammed it shut. She flung her boots aside and threw her knives onto the table. Then she went into the kitchen and brought out a big box of chocolates. She plopped down on the sofa with a grunt and was about to turn on the T.V, but just then the phone rang. It was her best friend Lysandra, who also took classes with Arobynn, but just for self-defense. As it turns out, she was also frustrated and angry.

“Hey Aelin. How did your training session go?” asked Lysandra.

“Shitty,” replied Aelin while snarfing down her box of chocolates.

“For how the session went, or for how you’re feeling?” asked Lysandra, raising her eyebrow. 

“Both,” Aelin replied.

“I felt so, like, I don't know, murdering him?. I don’t know you spend four hours with that bastard, and resist the urge to punch him,” stated Lys.

“Believe me when I say I don't know how I do it. It's sort of like a war. One wrong move, one wrong punch, and I lose I guess.,” Aelin snorted, “and I am not the one for losing.”

“Hey, you eating chocolate?” asked Lys.

“Yup,” Aelin simply replied.

“I want some,” whined Lys.

“Well..if you come quick enough..maybe you might be able get some,” said Aelin, not planning to give up any chocolate.

“Ooooh,” squealed Lys, “I’m definitely coming!”

\- - - - - - -

Aelin waited for ten minutes, but as the time passed, she grew more impatient. She ate all the chocolates but left one for Lysandra and smirked at the thought of Lys opening a huge box of chocolates, only to find one left. She decided on being nice and giving her one, instead of just giving her an empty box. She debated called her friend and grabbed her phone, but just then the bell rang. She quickly put down her box of chocolates and opened the door. 

“Finally,” huffed Aelin. 

She turned and walked to couch, pausing to see if Lysandra had closed the door. And indeed, Lysandra had closed the door and was walking towards the couch. Aelin looked around to see if her house was messy, but some deemed it okay. She quickly sat down in the couch, and looked up just in time to see Lysandra quickly follow suit. Both girls sat in silence for a few minutes, each girl waiting for the other to make the first move. 

“Sorry, I came here as fast as I could. Unfortunately, your ex can be very nosy sometimes. I had to talk to him for five minutes. How you actually dealt with him for a year, I'll never know.”

“I have no idea either. I mean now that I think back to it, I wonder why I ever dated him in the first place.” Aelin sighed. Chaol was always an idiot. She just wished she'd seen sooner. 

“You need need to tell him to back off,” Lys insisted.

“No,” Aelin snapped, “it’s not my fault that he was shitty.”

“He’s gonna keep acting shitty to you until you talk to him, and because he hates you, you’re acting so grumpy when you hear him or see him, and it’s starting to affect us and not just you.”

Aelin tensed and sat still for a while, and while Lys was desperately waiting for her friend to answer her, she mentally kicked herself for saying that out loud. Aelin already had many problems to deal, she didn’t need any more. Desperately thinking of a way to cut through the thick layer of tension, she blurted out a question.

“So what about those chocolates, huh?” Lys asked.

Instantly, Aelin’s face broke out into a smile, but one that didn’t quite reach her eyes. But Lys could still tell that Aelin was relieved of the change of topic.

“I’m serious,” said Lys, quite seriously, causing Aelin to really smile.

Aelin grabbed the large box on the coffee table and handed it to Lys, waiting for her reaction. Lys opened the box, and then slowly looked up at Aelin, raising her eyebrow. When her gaze met Aelin’s, she found a smirk playing on her friend’s lips.

“Seriously,” asked Lys, “Ok just because of that you are coming with me.”

“Not until you tell me where.”

“Fine! It’s that new coffee shop on the block,” she said, huffing. 

She turned around to grab her coat, and when she turned back around, she saw Aelin gaping at her.

“What?” Lys asked, the confusion evident on her face.

“Do you mean the one that’s 3 blocks from here?” Aelin asked.

“Yeah,” replied Lys, still confused.

“That’s been there for over a year! It’s not new!” said Aelin, incredulously.

“Oops, my bad,” Lys giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang as Aelin pushed open the door of Coffee and Cake, and as Lys looked up, her gaze caught on a silver haired guy, serving a coffee to a customer. She grabbed Aelin, and pulled her closer.

“Who’s that guy?” Lys whispered in Aelin’s ear. 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go and ask him?” Aelin asked, raising her eyebrow.

“What?” Lys whisper shouted, “I can’t do that!”

“And why can’t you do that?” asked Aelin, smirking.

“Because I already like some—,” Lys gasped and covered her mouth.

Aelin just snickered.

Lys uncovered her mouth. “You knew I like Aed—,” she groaned, “I really need to shut up.”

“Yup. Yup you do,” Aelin replied.

“Hey!” Lys nudged her friend. 

“You said it, not me,” said Aelin.

“...fair point,” she grudgingly admitted.

“I always have a fair point,” Aelin smirked, “but let’s focus on your—”

“Not here,” Lys hissed, “let’s get a coffee, then go home. We can talk there,”

“Embarrassed, Lys?” Aelin smiled smugly.

“In your dreams,” she snapped, but held none of the usual swagger because she was blushing.

“Awwwww. Little Lys is so embarrassed about her—,” Aelin was cut off as Lysandra gasped and covered Aelin’s mouth with her hand. 

“Stop,” Lys hissed.

She heard a muffled reply and removed her hand from Aelin’s mouth. “Fine, I’ll stop,” said Aelin.

Right then, someone with icy white hair set down a tray of one hazelnut mocha coconut milk macchiato and one iced cinnamon almond milk macchiato. He set the double mocha macchiato in front of Aelin, and he set down the iced cinnamon almond milk macchiato. Then, as he was getting up, Lys quickly read the name tag. Then she dropped her eyes to their drinks before Aelin or Rowan saw where she was faring. She and Aelin picked up the cups, and having already paid for the drinks, walked out the door and started on the path back to Aelin’s house. They walked in silence until they reached the door of Aelin’s house. As Aelin began digging through her purse to look for her keys, Lys was contemplating ways to talk to that silver-haired man. 

Lys was just opening her mouth to ask if she found the keys, when she heard a loud groan.

“Shit. I left my keys on the table back there,” she groaned.

“Seriously? This day is shitty,” retorted Lys. 

“That’s what I was saying,” said Aelin. 

“Well, let’s go back to that shop, grab your damn keys and get the hell out,” said Lys, reluctantly.

“Whoa, Lys, language,” said Aelin, pretending to be surprised.

“You never say that,” Lys said, raising her eyebrows. 

Aelin just smirked. 

“We’re here,” Aelin muttered before opening the door slowly. She closed the door before turning around and was greeted by a sight of Rowan cleaning the tables, and another lady cleaning the counter, complaining all the while. She stood there, smirking the sight, before it was rudely interrupted by Lys nudging her towards Rowan. She stumbled forward, and after sending a glare toward Lysandra’s direction she casually walked up and tapped Rowan, who was still wiping the tables. 

\- - - - - - - - -  
Rowan’s POV

Rowan was cleaning the tables after another long day of work, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see the same blonde from before, hands on her hips looking annoyed. Well, she could stand there annoyed for he cared. He was about to voice that suggestion when she asked him a question.

“Have you seen any keys lying anywhere?”

“I don’t know. Where did you lose them?” Rowan asked getting annoyed of her snobby tone. 

“I didn’t say I lost my keys,” she replied.

“You don’t seem like the type who would care about other people’s keys,” he said, smartly.

\- - - - - - -

Aelin’s POV

This man was infuriating her more than anyone ever had. Clearly, he didn’t know her. Well he would regret that soon. She was okay boys who thought so highly of themselves, and she loved to teach them where they belonged, but she loathed boys who looked down on girls and thought girls to be weak.

“I didn’t say I lost my keys,” Aelin said. This man was smarter than she thought he was, but that didn’t matter. She was here to find her keys, and get out, possibly as soon as she could but he was preventing her from doing that. 

“You don’t seem like the type who would care about other people’s keys,” he said, smartly.

“Why do you care, Rowan?” Aelin asked.

“I care because this my shop,” Rowan growled.

“Fine, I get the message, you want me to leave, but I need my keys,”

“Your keys are are on the back counter. Now, go get your keys and get you and your friend out. 

“Fine,” Aelin huffed.

She walked up to the back counter, as slow as she could. She could hear Rowan’s furious sigh and smirked, even though she knew he couldn’t see it. She slowly picked up her keys, fighting the urge to grab them instead and run out of the cafe. 

“Will please you hurry up?” said Rowan with barely controlled anger.

“Well, since you said please, how about...no,” Aelin replied.

Aelin opened her mouth to add something else but was nudged sharply in the side by Lys. She was shaking her head slightly, so Aelin quickened her pace, and stepped out the door. She heard Lysandra’s footsteps behind her as Lys followed her to Aelin’s house. Aelin unlocked the door, and sat down on the couch, and Lysandra quickly followed suit, after closing the door. “After all this, there’s still something that makes me laugh,” Lysandra said, smiling slightly. Aelin slowly raised her eyebrow. “I believe that the smart-ass mouth Aelin, has finally met her match,” Lys said wickedly. Oh, Aelin was going to have so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin learns about her new and temporary instructor from Doranelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you liked this fanfic, and enjoy chapter 3. Warning, huge cliffhanger!

Aelin woke up in the morning but lay in bed thinking about the coffee shop, and then her thoughts drifted to Rowan. She recalled her memories of last night, but she was stuck when Lys had nudged her to leave. Curious by her friend’s actions, she got out of bed and reached for her phone. She couldn’t find it on her dresser and frowned before remembering that she dropped it on the table after she and Lys got home. They had sat on the couch and after Lys made her particularly appalling comment on Rowan. She came up with a plan, but first she needed to call Lysandra.

“What,” said Lys, holding back a yawn.

Aelin took a deep breath and hesitated, unsure of her plan.

“Can you come over?”she asked.

“Sure! Be there in 10!” said Lys, half asleep. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lys POV

She closed the phone, but flopped back onto the bed.

“10 minutes, that’s all.” Lys thought, already drifting off back to sleep. 

When she woke up again, she checked the clock, and she had only slept for 10 minutes, and sure enough, she did. She felt satisfied, even as she felt something nagging. She ignored it. She slowly got up and brushed her teeth lazily. She afterwards took a long hot shower, but came out in time to hear the doorbell ring. Wondering who was at the door, she opened it cautiously..and found herself face to face with...Aelin, who was not looking particularly happy at the moment. She was actually looking…what was the word...right, murderous. 

Thinking that she did not want to deal with this at the moment, she hastily tried to close the door, but Aelin was faster. She jammed her foot between the small opening left from the door to the wall. Looking up at Aelin’s face, she gave a weak smile.

“I didn’t do whatever you think I did,” said Lys.

“I told you to come two hours ago!” said Aelin, incredulously.

“Yeah, well come inside and tell me what you wanted to say,” said Lys.

“Well, I have a plan that includes seeing more of Rowan,” started Aelin.

“Ooh,” Lys smirked, “tell me more.”

Aelin explained her plan, sure that Lys would agree, but her friend raised her eyebrow.

“No,” said Lys.

“But—”

“Nope.”

“Well—”

“NO.”

“Fine,” Aelin huffed.

They sat in silence, as this became a routine of Aelin voicing her plans out loud, Lys explaining every wrong or not approving, and them sitting in silence. 

“Well, I got to go polish my weapons and sharpen them for my lesson with the bastard today,” said Aelin.

“Wait!” cried Lys, “Did you know that Arobynn is getting someone from Doranelle to train you?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin and Aedion see, but don’t see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this chapter is short too, but I can’t help it sometimes. I get all excited!

Aelin huffed as she walked down the street to Arobynn’s training warehouse. She hadn’t been able to wheedle any information out of Lys, but Arobynn probably hadn’t given her any information on the temporary instructor. He never did, just so that he’d be able to look smug while she asked about her new trainer

She didn’t know what to think. 

She knew that her new instructor would probably be harsh, considering that Arobynn chose him or her. She hoped that whoever they were, they would be better than the usual people she sparred with. She had disabled eight men in ten minutes. Eh, not her best.

She huffed and walked faster, but made sure her hood was covering her face. Once she reached the door, she swung it open, and let it slam shut behind her, after she stepped inside. His training warehouse was huge, but it was disguised to look abandoned. 

She stood there, tapping her foot impatiently, and after a few minutes, she heard voices coming from Arobynn’s study. Curious, she moved in the direction of the study. As she neared the door, the voices grew louder. 

She opened the door and slipped inside. The first person she saw was a silver haired man, but as she looked around, her gaze stuck on a blonde haired man, who’s back was towards her, but he still looked. She dismissed him. He was probably someone she’d seen while on another mission as a messenger, back before Arobynn started training her. 

She looked up at Arobynn, who had stopped talking to the two guests when she slipped in. 

“I wasn’t told that I had a new instructor,” she said, expectantly.

Arobynn stopped speaking, looked up, and raised an eyebrow, infuriating her further. She didn’t have time for this kind of nonsense. 

Arobynn got up from behind his desk, and quietly walked towards the door, sneering at her. 

Aedion’s POV

Aedion had been fed up with this man’s demands. First he bought Aedion like a slave, then he ordered him to come with him, then he commands him to train some of his assassins. When he arrived, he had seen a silver haired man and dismissed him. He probably wasn’t anyone of importance, although their was a nagging thought about the other man in the back of his head.

When the silver haired man turned around though, Aedion’s only show of surprise was his blink. It was Rowan, who worked for Maeve in Doranelle. They were supposedly one of the best assassins/fighters. 

He was starting to get bored after Arobynn, the man who had bought him, started talking about the way things went around their so called “Assassin’s Guild.” If Arobynn could just hurry up. He was thinking of speaking up, when the door opened. 

He disregarded the person as a servant, and instead looked around the room. Things were pretty neat here. Papers hung on the walls. Everything was neat, except for his desk. Papers were strewn about. 

As the door opened, Arobynn stopped speaking. 

“I wasn’t told that I had a new instructor,” someone said from behind. Probably the person who had opened the door mere moments ago.

Even though he dismissed the person, the voice sounded familiar. Could it be? No, it couldn’t be...no. He would not think about her. 

Meanwhile, Arobynn sneered and got up from his seat. He twisted his head right as the door closed, but not before he caught a flash of blonde strands of hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter, please comment or kudos, and I will update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin get unexpectedly surprised, this chapter is super short, and I'm horrible at tagging and summarizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 5, which I hope you'll enjoy, even though it's super short. Well I ruined that. But still, give it a shot!

Aelin’s POV

“I wasn’t aware of this.” Aelin hissed, furious about what he did. He could have at least consulted her.

“It was meant as a surprise.” Arobynn replied.

“Why am I getting a new instructor?” 

“To help you train.”

Sensing that the argument was pointless, she took a deep breath and said nothing.

“You will start training the day after tomorrow with your new trainer.”

“Which of them is it?” Aelin pointed towards the closed door.

“I’m still deciding, but I will let you know tomorrow.”Arobynn said.

“Fine, but I’m leaving,” Aelin said through clenched teeth.

Aelin left the warehouse, and started on the path back to her apartment. She opened the door, and found Lys sitting on the sofa, right where she left her. 

“I think you’re getting a new trainer too.” Aelin said.

Lys looked up, her face a mixture of relief and alarm at the news. “Why do you think so?”

“I saw two people talking with Arobynn.”

“He could be interviewing people for you?” Lys suggested.

“You don’t sound certain,” Aelin observed.

“I’m not.” Lys offered no other explanation. “How do they look?”

“I don’t know. I only saw their backs and their hair. One was blonde, and one was silver-haired.”

Aelin’s eyes widened at the same time as Lys gasped. 

“Was it Rowan?” Lys asked, eyes wide.

“Shit.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight!”

“Why tonight?”

“Arobynn is going to tell me my trainer’s name tomorrow, and you’ll get the other one, or vice versa.”

“Oh no.”

\----------The next day---------

Lys was called first. She disappeared behind the door to Arobynn’s study. Aelin waited nervously, as one minute turned into five, and five turned to ten. She shook herself awake as she heard the door opening. Lys dashed to Aelin, excited. 

“My trainer is so cute and nice!” Lys burst out. 

“I take it you didn’t get Rowan.” Aelin said dryly.

“His name is A--,” Her voice was cut off by the sound of Arobynn calling her name.

She walked over to the closed study door, and pushed it open, only to find herself staring into a pair of emerald green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this and I'll be posting soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Rowan’s POV

“How long?” Rowan asked.

“Not long. Our trainees will be coming soon.” Arobynn responded.  
  
Aedion smiled. “Wonder who I’ll be coaching.”

Rowan rolled his eyes.

“Well, they are approaching now, so you’ll find out soon.” Arobynn said, shuffling towards his chair.

Rowan didn’t reply as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Arobynn.

Aedion walked back towards the chairs, and sat in the one next to Rowan.

They waited in silence, and the girls entered the building.

“Now, you,” Arobynn pointed to Rowan. “Follow me.”

He led Rowan to another corner in the shadows, then went the door, and called out a girl’s name.

Rowan’s heart stopped beating for a second, as a girl walked in to his office, the one who was friends with the blonde.

“No, nope, no way, not happening,” he muttered under his breath.

Aedion heard, and Rowan knew he heard by the slight raise of his eyebrow.

Aedion smirked at Rowan. _This girl’s bothering you?_

Rowan slightly shook his head, and growled, loud enough for only Aedion. Aedion only laughed.

Rowan sighed as Aedion walked away with the girl, already thinking of when they would start, and where they would pick up on. This would be...hard to explain.

Arobynn walked up to Rowan. “Now, your trainee is behind this door. I expect to hear good results from her training.”

Rowan just nodded, but rolled his eyes as soon as Arobynn turned around.

“Are there any...details...that are necessary for me to know before I meet her?”

Arobynn just smiled. “...You’ll see.”

Rowan took a deep breath, prepared for the worst and opened the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be posted this week, sometime soon, an it is longer. I am sorry for making this chapter short, but I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this fanfic. I will update as soon as I can. Mostly my update will be once a week on the weekends. If you have any suggestions, please comment.


End file.
